Mycroft
Mycroft, the prophesied "Chosen One",' '''is the protagonist of ''Dragon Age by EDStudios. A member of a devastated tribe known as the Alder Folk from the Anderfels displaced by the Sah'Adowguard and forced to flee south, Mycroft aids his struggling survivor group as they attempt to survive out on the road and find a new home as the Sah'Adowguard make its way across Thedas. He is a skilled warrior, among the finest of the group. After he is exposed to the Taint during the destruction of Redding, Mycroft discovers he holds incredible power and his father's spear is the lost Spear of Andraste, making him the "Chosen One" destined to save Thedas from the Cataclysm. Background Description "A hunter for the now-extinct Alder Folk, Mycroft is a well-respected member of the group and a close friend and confidant of Duncan. Although he is looked up to by the members of the group, Mycroft also has confidence issues despite his skills and the aid he consistantly provides. He does what he can to support the group, including doing mercenary work, which involves taking jobs he does not always approve of. However, unbeknownst to himself and those around him, Mycroft is a "chosen one" of prophecy, decided by the powers-that-be centuries ago to one day decide the fate of Thedas," Early Life Mycroft was born amongst the Alder Folk, an ancient human tribe descended from half-elves, located in southern Anderfels. His father, the tribe's First Hunter, disappeared when he was just a few months old, leaving behind his broken spear. At age 8, Mycroft wandered off and was attacked by a pack of wolves; although he escaped with his life, he gained a hideous scar on the right-lower part of his face. He was raised as a hunter but occasionally left the safety of the tribe's territory to observe the civilized world, despite the injury he had sustained in his youth. He became one of the most talented warriors in the tribe and eventually came to wield his father's broken spear. Events of Part 1 Overview Personality Mycroft is generally a compassionate and kind-hearted man but is capable of detachment and distrust to the people whom he believes to be a threat to himself and the group. Though capable of keeping a cool head in the face of latent panic, when the situation becomes potentially disastrous, Mycroft is often seen to panic and, possibly subconsciously, defer the decision-making to a more sure-spoken person, such as Duncan. It could be that this is due to his relatively young age and consequential inexperience of handling dire situations. Despite this, he is caring and protective when it comes to his friends. He can generally handle fear with a sense of duty and motivation rather than freezing up. He is shown to be self-reliant and resilient to hardship, particularly highlighted in Duncan's conversation with Mariah. Mycroft appears to possess basic morals, as he is averse to causing harm to people who do not deserve it and is even willing to let his enemies live in certain situations. Skills and Abilities Mycroft is quickly introduced as a skilled warrior and experienced hunter, more than capable of holding his own in combat. He is not adverse or a stranger to violence and he will do whatever needed to protect those he cares about. His weapon of choice is the Spear of Andraste and his hand-built bow, and he is an incredible marksman. However, once he exposed to the taint, Mycroft is revealed to carry the blood of Andraste and is, therefore, her direct descendant, making him the bearer of the Holy Flame of Andraste. He is able to channel this power through the Spear of Andraste. However, the raw power of the Flame can be unleashed from his left hand, manifesting itself by engulfing his hand in bright, yellow flames; this allows him to cast bursts of fire, send shockwaves through the ground, and summon shields of fire to protect him from spells and projectiles, among other abilities. However, due to the extraordinary potency of his abilities, Mycroft often struggles to control the raw power of the Holy Flame. Relationships Adaia Duncan Dorian Category:Characters Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Alder Folk Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:The Stragglers